Fate of the Chosen One
by Candace Marie
Summary: The war that was supposed to end when Emperor Palpatine begin his reign only brought more chaos to the Galaxy. In a high security prisoner a man that goes by the title Prisoner X. A man who has had everything ripped from him after a single fight with Darth Vader. He has lost so much, but he still hangs on...will he remain Vader's prisoner or will events conspire to set him free?
1. Chapter 1

Fate of the Chosen One

Chapter One

Prisoner

A man who had stood up to everything he had ever believed in, walked around the small confined to a small prison room for far too long. He was dangerous, so dangerous in fact that only the Emperor and Darth Vader ever visited him. He was known as prisoner X. The stormtroopers never entered his room, but slid his food in, nevertheless, the man always came up with some sarcastic quip to make them wonder just who he was.

Stormtrooper 99436 was assigned that particular task this day. It wasn't his place to ask questions, he was but a clone, a replica of Jango Fett, he had been engineered not to question. Even as he peered into the room at Prisoner X, he couldn't help but wonder what made the blonde man so dangerous, he didn't look dangerous to him. "Hey buddy," Prisoner X said to him. "Do you mind getting me a razor, it's been a long time since I've had a shave," the prisoner said to him. Stormtrooper 99436 knew better than to respond. He looked at him, and something seemed to stir within him, some glimmer of a memory, but it was gone before he could grasp it, and all he saw was a dirty man, with long stringy blonde hair and a beard equally as stringy. The man wore remnants of dark robes and he set there with his eyes closed most of the time. Over his right eye, there was a single scar, and bits of a glove covered what looked like a cybernetic arm.

There were rumors, rumors that Prisoner X had once stood up to Darth Vader and the Emperor. Some said he was the Last of the Jedi, but nobody really believed that. If he wore a Jedi, he would be dead by now, wouldn't he? Everybody knew about the Jedi Purge and Order Sixty Six. Still, Prisoner X was imprisoned with a yslammni, which effectively blocked the Force. There were those that said that the visits by the Emperor and Darth Vader were to torture him. There were others that believed that Prisoner X had made away with the Separatists gold.

Prisoner X sighed wondering what was happening to him now, even with the force blocker in his cell, he was beginning to hear the stormtroopers thoughts. Once he had fought alongside the Clones, until they had turned on him and the Republic. Now, however, they wouldn't even speak to him. For fifteen years he had been held captive. For fifteen years, he had been denied everything even his own name. He went to get his food. It was always missing flavor, but if the Emperor and his lapdog thought he was going to waste away to nothing, they were sadly mistaken. Part of Prisoner X was glad that he had been cut off from the Force, the cries of the innocent would have been too much to bare, if he had been connected with it.

Prisoner X looked down to see that his utensils had been denied again or forgotten. No matter, he would eat this slop with his hands the best he could. He had eaten worse things before. Prisoner X cupped his hands as he ran the food to his mouth as quick as he could. He felt a sense of foreboding as darkness draped over him. He looked up to see a familiar black-clad caped figure standing over him. Before he could react, the black clad figure had kicked his tray away, leaving his tray on the other side of the room and Prisoner X stared up at the Dark Lord.

"Are you still alive?" the Dark Lord 'enunciated.

"Are you still the Emperor's lapdog?" Prisoner X, quipped, a funny smile on his lips, even under all the stringy hair. The Dark Lord reached out and pulled Prisoner X to his full height, no sound coming from the room other that the hissing of Darth Vader's breathing.

"You….." the Dark Lord said, looking at him. Prisoner X imagined him glaring underneath the Sith warlord mask. "You are insignificant in the scheme of things."

Prisoner X couldn't argue with that. There had been many that had risked everything for him, there had been those that had thought more of him that this. Didn't he owe it to them to see that his fate was more than just being the prisoner of the Emperor's lapdog? The existence he had lived for the last fifteen years was not one he would have ever imagined living. He wondered what had happened to his friends, his comrades, and even his family, but such thoughts were dangerous for him. They could lead him into a depression that he couldn't escape from. Instead, he focused on the good things, and there were good things even now. He still had his health, and he knew who he had been, even if everyone else seemed to have forgotten. He knew that one day he would escape from this prison and he looked forward to that day.

"Perhaps, but we all know you aren't human, at least I have a grasp on my humanity," Prisoner X quipped back.

"You have grown weaker while I have grown more powerful," Darth Vader responded.

"You are a fool if you believe that the dark side is more powerful than the Light," Prisoner X responded, with a smirk on his lips. The Dark Lord didn't frighten him though he had more reason to be frightened of him than anyone that lived. "But then," a full-fledged smile alighting on Prisoner's X's face as his lifeless blue eyes twinkled with life, "you've always been a fool, have you not?"

Prisoner X was dropped to his feet as a familiar blood-red cylinder object was ignited, its blade placed a little too close to his grimy neck for comfort. Yet, Prisoner X met what passed for eyes on the Sith's head, almost defiantly. The Dark Lord seemed to be almost devoid of emotion, but Prisoner X knew better. And he knew how to anger him, and how best to push him. He also knew just how far he could push him.

"Whose the fool now? Only one of us is a prisoner," Darth Vader said, disengaging his lightsaber, he spoke carefully the sound of his respirator punctuating the silence.

"Perhaps, but is it better to be a prisoner or a slave?" Prisoner X seemed to gloat at him. It infuriated the Dark Lord that Prisoner X still existed. He would have thought that he would have lost the will to live so long ago, but he still lived. Darth Vader wasn't sure how he had survived so long. Or why he kept visiting him. It was like he was drawn to him, this sentient that tied him to his past.

It had been so long since Prisoner X had heard his own name or felt like himself. He wasn't quite sure who or what he was anymore, but one thing was sure, he had never been nor ever was a quitter. Darth Vader used the Force to toss him around a bit before leaving him to himself and his thoughts. As funny as it was, he almost enjoyed their visits. It was the most human interaction than he got these days, and their verbal banter was amusing to say the least, though he could do without the torture.

He walked over to the yslammi in the corner. They were replaced every few standard weeks, so that he could never feel the Force again. He remembered when he had first been thrown in here, the loss of the Force had been a physical pain to him, it had kept him on his knees for months before he grew accustomed to its loss. And he had still be reeling from his physical defeat at the hands of Darth Vader.

Over the years, whenever he wasn't in chains, Prisoner X had felt the Force. It wasn't as strong as it once had been, but it was there, elusive but there. Sometimes, thoughts evaded his brain before he had time to grasp them. Prisoner X knew that he shouldn't be able to feel the Force at all, not with the yslammi here in his prison, but he felt it nonetheless, though he couldn't feel his Force bonds, he could feel the Force, and that itself was a miracle. Every day, instead of growing weaker in the Force, he felt his Force powers returning, not as quickly as he would like but it was there. He knew that the Emperor and Darth Vader wouldn't suspect because the yslammi blocked them from sensing.

Prisoner X sensed something was about to change. He could feel something big out there in the unifying Force, though what it was, he could not say. He was about to get his life, his name, and his fate back and he almost felt sorry for anybody that would stand it his way. The beginning of the end of the Empire would soon rise.


	2. Novel Escape

A Novel Escape

Prisoner X felt the Force vibrate around him and he could finally wield it. Before today, he had received messages but was unable to do anything except passively receive the messages. Today, however was different for Prisoner X. Prisoner X could feel it as a viable Force, able to be tapped into, and he knew it was the will of the Force that he escape. He could feel the Force like he hadn't in over fifteen years. He could feel each hatchet and cranny of his prison and beyond. There was a bright light in this prison, untrained in the Force, and the Force wanted this light set free of the Empire, and it was going to use him to do it.

He waited patiently as the stormtrooper brought his meal. "You want to unlock the door and come in," he said connecting his will to the stormtroopers, he could feel his thoughts, his hopes and dreams. Mindtricking a person wasn't as simple as many people believed. To perform the task you had to link your mind to them and allow their thoughts to flow through you as you changed them. Prisoner X watched as the stormtrooper came in, and handed him the key. He looked down at the stormtrooper, at the face of Jango Fett and he sighed thinking about his men, men who had all turned on him save one.

He shook his head as he shrugged out of his worn Jedi garbs and dressed the clone of Jango Fett in his clothes to complete the disguise. He wasn't really sure what he would wear once he pulled this off. He laid the mostly good tattered robe atop of him so that if anyone came to check, they would believe it was him until it was too late. The stormtroopers gear didn't fit him perfectly since he was taller and far too thin now but it was a decent disguise until he got out of here. He regretted giving up the robe, it was one of the last remnants of his old life, but he had no choice today. He wondered if he ever had.

He stole stealthily down the hall drawn to the light as he carefully sent stormtroopers one way or the other, avoiding them until he could fight. Despite the years of practicing his katas he was in no shape to fight men with blasters with only his wits and some help from the Force. He would need his weapon, but he had no idea where it was at the moment. It seemed, again, he had lost his lightsaber. At that thought, he wondered what had become of his master. Surely, he had survived the Purge. Darth Vader had told him that it was Obi-Wan who had put him in the dreaded suit and Prisoner X was glad.

He came to the door and examined the lock. He wondered why security wasn't tighter here around a Jedi, he thought, as he took out the keycard he had stolen from the stormtrooper and slid it through the security system. He stepped into the room as the door closed behind him and he looked at the young girl in front of him. She was dressed all in white as she sat there seemingly asleep and turned toward him. She had a hard face, even in its youth and he wondered what she had been through already. She had dark hair and similar eyes, she was built small but despite that he sensed she had a commanding demeanor.

"You're a little tall for a stormtrooper aren't you?" she asked and Prisoner X found himself taking off the helmet though his appearance must be a fright she didn't show any fear.  
"You are Prisoner X aren't you?" she asked. "I had heard rumors of your existence," she murmured, "I had thought you were dead."

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," he said with a rakish smile. He had always been a little too cocky for his own good. "This is no time for introductions, we must flee this place," he said taking her hand and motioning for her to follow her. "I always wanted to rescue a damsel in distress."

"Well, that will have to wait for another day. I am not in distress. And I have everything under control," she said, as he slipped past the stormtroopers into the hangar bay.

"You aren't seriously going to be stealing us a ship?" she asked incuriously.

"Only way out of here," he replied as he looked over the starships. He had to choose just the right one for the two of them, and it had to be battle ready. He looked over and saw a huge TIE Fighter and smiled. He placed his left thumb to the panel.

"That will never work, its Darth Vader's, and it's rumored that only he can fly it," she whispered. The door opened and Prisoner X got behind the controls. He quickly turned on the deflector shields.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" he said with a laugh as he saw stormtroopers filing in here to stop him. He even saw the Dark Lord himself. He fired a few blaster bolts as he made it out of the compound.

"Do you have any idea what you just did? You pissed off the Empire!" the girl screamed at him.

"I do hope so," Prisoner X said.

"Just who are you?" she demanded of him.

"First things first," he said softly, with a gentle chuckle, for she reminded him of someone else. "We need a destination."

"Tattooine," she said and he groaned. "My Artoo unit has some sensitive information that is important to the Rebellion, we must retrieve it from General Kenobi."

"I don't suggest that you call him that to his face," Prisoner X remarked, as he set the course wondering what Obi-Wan was doing way out there.

"I am Princess Leia Amidala Organa," she introduced herself.

"I knew your father, he was an honorable man," Prisoner X continued.

"You seem to know a lot of people," the princess quipped.

"I didn't see much of your mother though," he continued thoughtfully. "I haven't heard my own name since oh, before you were born," he said softly, "I was…once the padawan to Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said, savoring the syllabus. "I was a General during the Clone Wars, I was a Jedi Knight, known as Skywalker….Anakin Skywalker," he said and he saw her eyes get big.

"How did they capture you?" she asked quickly. Anakin colored as he stepped toward the fresher. He hadn't meant to ignore her, but it had been so long since he had interacted with another person, that he grew weary quickly. He stepped into the shower and let the heat and the water wash away fifteen years of living in prison. He showered and scrubbed and when he stepped out, he found a small razor and set about taking the hair from his face. Obi-Wan may have been a man who was accustomed to a beard, but he was not. Obi-Wan, at least he was still alive. He wasn't sure of anyone else that was still alive, but if he had to bet he would bet on Master Yoda.

Anakin cut his hair until he someone resembled how he had looked before he had been imprisoned. He was far paler, having not seen the sun in fifteen years and far thinner, but he could finally see his own reflection. He came out of the fresher to find the Princess asleep. He picked her up, feeling fatherly toward her and laid her in the lone bed, working at turning down the pressure in the chamber as it did make one feel woozy. He found a blanket, and covered her up, pressing his lips to her forehead. Anakin, he was Anakin, he reminded himself. He was no longer a prisoner, no longer a slave. But after so many years just who and what was he? He sat back down in the cockpit and reached out his senses. What had happened to his and Padme's child? What had happened to Padme? Surely. Obi-Wan would be able to answer these questions. He supposed since he would again be on Tattooine, he would visit his mother's grave. He had hoped to never see the planet again, but it appeared, fate had other ideas for its Chosen One.


	3. Chapter 3

Tattooine

Anakin awoke early, knowing that they were heading into gangster territory. Tattooine was a strange place, even for someone who had lived here for several years, if any planet could be called his home planet, then Tattooine was it though he preferred Naboo. He thought again of Padme, and reached out his senses searching for her but his Force powers, still were not that strong for he couldn't locate her. Anakin landed Darth Vader's TIE fighter and went to wake up the Princess.

He looked at her, dark hair in disarray and something about the way she slept reminded him of….himself. That's crazy, Anakin, he told himself. He had to get a grip. He was struck with another blinding light in the Force, one so bright that even miles away he had to shield himself from. Anakin brought up his shields in the Force. He had been getting used to the bright light that was Leia, but the blinding light was something else entirely.

Anakin turned back to Leia after adjusting to the new Force presence. There were Jedi here. And then he remembered, he had never gotten around to asking Leia about the Jedi. He watched as she rubbed her eyes and looked at him. "You never told me, Princess…do you mind if I call you, Leia?" he asked. "I was on a first name basis with your father."

"Alright," Leia said, "I will allow it, Master Jedi. You are a Jedi, are you not?" she asked.

"I am, or at least I was," he conceded. "Who is your master?" he asked her and she looked at him confused. "You have been trained as a Jedi?" he continued.

"The Jedi….were hunted down to the point of near extinction and I don't have those powers," Leia protested, and Anakin didn't contact.

"Come on, we must hurry there's a sandstorm coming in, and we need nourishments," he stated flatly.

"We need to find my Artoo unit, the plans for the Death Star are on him."

Anakin nodded. "Food first, then we will find this Artoo of yours," he said. Anakin wasn't sure how he was going to pay for the food since he had nothing of value here and he detested using mind tricks on people that struggled making their way in the universe. He was saved from that dilemni but the princess herself.

"How did you become a prisoner?" Leia asked him.

"It's not something I wish to discuss today," he said, even as his mind flittered across the events. How he had been there protecting the younglings. He had been sent there to teach them a class on some basics, and to be honest, he was showing off for them. The Hero With No Fear, actually loved spending time with younglings. He had found that he was a great teacher. He had a certain knack for it. Then he had felt the ripples flow throughout the Force and it had been no more fun and games. He had been ready to attack, but he had never expected what had happened.

"Show yourself, Vader," Anakin heard as he pushed Leia down in the sand at the threat from the Force. Again, he regretted not having his weapon, only now he could FEEL his weapon. He turned around to look at a very old man. Just who was he? And why did he have HIS lightsaber? With a wave of his fingers, Anakin lifted his lightsaber and brought it to his grip.

"I am not Darth Vader," Anakin said pronouncing the words very slowly and carefully. "I don't know who you are, old man, or why you had my lightsaber," Anakin stated as he got a good look at the lightsaber. "Obi-Wan?" he asked.

"I thought you two knew each other," Leia said. "General Kenobi, meet Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker," she said, helpfully as the two men contemplated each other.

"You are no more a Jedi than Emperor Palpatine's a servant," Obi-Wan cried out. Just then Anakin heard the whirling of Artoo.

"Hey buddy," Anakin greeted his faithful droid. "I always wondered what became of you," he murmured petting the dome affectionately. "Perhaps, Obi-Wan," Anakin said after listening to the raspberries and whirls Artoo was making. "We should find some place to talk away from the sandstorm." Anakin knew that Artoo was NOT happy with him.

"Be my guest….Anakin. Take whatever you want, that's what your kind is good at."

"The least you could do is allow me an explanation. I thought the Jedi didn't attack the innocent," Anakin countered. Obi-Wan frowned but didn't respond as he led them toward his hovel.


	4. Revelations

Anakin frowned as he looked over at his former Jedi Master as he tried to reach out to their master-padawan bond. It was broken. Anakin had never had a normal Jedi's reserve and though his time in prison had given him a certain kind of reserve, a kind of anticipation for pain, but that didn't mean he had been prepared for his broken bond with Obi-Wan.

A pained look crossed Anakin's face and Obi-Wan had to look away. The last time he had seen Anakin's face crossed his mind, as did the memory of the yellow and red irises that he could never forget. But the man sitting before him, had eyes of blue.

"Haven't you done enough, Anakin," Obi-Wan's pained voice gasped out. "And now you've brought her into it," he said, meaning Leia.

"Will you please excuse us, Leia," Anakin said, with a mild force suggestion, that didn't seem to work. Anakin stood up. "After you, Master," Anakin said, with a little of his old mirth. "Age before beauty," he said, but Obi-Wan frowned.

"Actually…. Anakin," Obi-Wan said, he was having a hard time saying his name, "Why don't you lead?"  
Anakin frowned and shrugged. Obi-Wan followed behind him. As soon as the door closed Obi-Wan turned to him, "What do you want with Leia," Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin frowned, "I rescued her," he said, with a shrug. "Not that she would admit it," he added. Anakin searched for the bond again. "What happened to our training bond?" he asked, as Artoo t followed them outside.

"Are you joking?" Obi-Wan asked. "Did the Emperor shock you one too many times?" he asked.

"I'm not Vader," Anakin added as he sat down, meditating, opening himself up to the Force.

Gingerly, Obi-Wan took a seat beside him. "The Anakin I knew didn't really care for meditation in the traditional sense.

Anakin opened his eyes and quirked his eyebrows at Obi-Wan, a quirk he had picked up from his old master. "Anakin…" Obi-Wan started, "I watched you burn on Mustafar," he said finally.

"It wasn't me," Anakin said, his voice barely above a whisper. "I know I broke the Code, more than once," he said, with a hint of a smile, "But I would never follow the Sith," he said. He had imagined how he would finally tell Obi-Wan about his marriage, but he had never thought it would be like this. He met Obi-Wan's gray eyes with his own blue ones.

"There is no Jedi Order," Obi-Wan said.

"I still broke the Code. After the first battle of Genosis, I took Padme as my wife," Anakin said as he waited for the blinding rage, or the cool demeanor that his master could sometimes erect.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan began.

"What happened to Padme?" he asked.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said, "If you aren't Vader, then who is?" he asked, as he stroked his chin.

"My shields are down," Anakin said, as he invited him to peek into his mind and recalled the images.

Obi-Wan had gone after General Grievous and because of Padme's pregnancy, Anakin found himself drawn to the younglings. Anakin had been asked by Master Shaak Ti to help them work on their forms, and he had been more than a little distracted.

He had turned on the training droids and showed them with a flourish, some of his best Shein and Djem So moves. He had felt a darkness in the Force and a shadow had formed over his face as he felt the Darkness coming closer. He had helped the younglings to escape to Dagobah. It had been a place that Ashoka had once been to, and Anakin had thought they would be safe.

He had been on his way to check on Padme when he had turned around and saw the dark cloak billowing in front of him. The silhouette looked familiar to him, but Anakin could sense the emitting darkness from the figure. Anakin called his lightsaber to his hand, and that's when he saw the figure. It was his face, twisted. The image mirrored with a scar under his left eye, just like the one Ventress had given Anakin, on his right eye.

"Don't worry, Skywalker," the figure said. "I'll take care of Padme for you," he snarled.

"Who are you?" Anakin asked, not lowering the lightsaber.

"I'm who you could be, who you should have been," the man said. "I am Darth Vader," he said.

"Did you come up with that all by yourself?" Anakin asked, with a smirk, although he couldn't get the face out of his head.

"You are unwise to lower your defences," Vader said and they fought. Anakin was subdued, not because of his lack of skill but because his couldn't end the life of the man who looked just like him. In the end his former troops shot at him, and restrained him.

"I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan said as he pulled out of Anakin's mind.

"Some Hero With No Fear I turned out to be," Anakin said with a humorless laugh. "He knew it, too, when he gave me that title," he said. "I thought he was my friend, but he was just using me, for my gifts, for my powers," Anakin said with real pain. "If I could have figured it out sooner, the Jedi Order would be intact, and the Emperor would have never risen to power," he said. "They locked me up like an animal," Anakin said.

"And that's where you saved Leia," Obi-Wan asked, as he handed him back his lightsaber. "I believe this belongs to you," he said as he handed the lightsaber back to him.

He led Anakin back inside and gave him a pair of robes to change into, along with Jedi garb. "I guess you will be staying awhile," Obi-Wan said.

"We can't sit out the fight," Anakin protested. "We can't let the Emperor and Vader win."

"Maybe," Obi-Wan said. "For now, I'll make us dinner and I'll fill you in on the Galaxy we live in," Obi-Wan said as he felt something he hadn't felt since the callapse of the Republic. The bond he had once shared with Anakin, though weak was once again intact.

Leia could see the change between the men when they walked back in. Leia sat down and listened to their old war stories, with a smile on her face. There was something about Anakin's voice that drew her in.

"My father always said that the Emperor lied about the Jedi," she said, softly.

Anakin's mind kept traveling back to his wife and unborn child. What wasn't Obi-Wan telling him? What had become of Padme and their child?

"Master Yoda is on Dagobah," Obi-Wan said. "It seems Darth Vader's apprentice destroyed Master Ti. We are all that's left of the old Counsel."

"Are you including me?" Anakin asked. "After all I've done."

"You were on the Council," Obi-Wan said softly, "And you weren't wrong," Obi-Wan admitted.

"I wasn't ready, I still had a lot to learn, and I still do," Anakin admitted. Obi-Wan's lips quirked.

"I have a feeling you learned a lot," he said. "I have a surprise for you tomorrow," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin looked out the window of the hut, and saw the sand blow by. "What in Sith hell made you decide on Tattooine," he asked.

"All will be revealed to you in time, my old padawan," Obi-Wan said.

"He always does that," Anakin told Leia. "The Jedi are a cryptic bunch," he said, with a laugh.

"I once had a padawan, myself," Anakin said. "Ahsoka Tano," he said, pronouncing her name. "Do you know what became of her?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Master Skywalker, I do not, but I will do all that I can to find out," she added, squeezing his hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Dreams and Prophecies

Anakin Skywalker tossed in his sleep, the images replaying over and over inside his tired brain.

 _Anakin saw a dungeon where his beloved was chained in a room with other men and women, in similar bindings as his love. She looked dirty and tired, but there was fire in her eyes. She spoke softly her voice strong and determined, despite her obvious weakness. As Anakin watched he saw another familiar face as an orange hand alighted itself on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Padme," the Tortuga told the former Senator._

 _"Hey, you two, no talking," a Stormtrooper said. "You, move it," he said as he came in and unlocked Padme's binders, leading her away from the others. "Kneel," the Stormtrooper said, as one of them hit Padme's knees with the butt of his blaster when Padme refused. Even though it was obviously painful, Padme made no sound as she simply glared as the Red Guards filled her vision. They moved to the side so that the Emperor was revealed._

 _"You are still alive, how unfortunate."_

 _"What do you want from me, Palpatine," Padme said, as she struggled to her feet._

 _"If I want your death, I have but to order it," he said, tapping his fingers. "However, I do have some loyalty. After all, I have you to thank for all this," he said, with a sickly smile._

 _Padme returned his smile with a calm, cool one of her own. "That's not why you don't kill me. You have him convinced that I'm dead, and if you kill me Anakin will know," she told him. "No matter what kind of Darkness you think you have him in, you will never destroy the purity of my Ani," she said. Padme spoke confidently, and was rewarded with it by lightning striking her from his fingertips._

"Padme, Padme, No!" Anakin moaned in his sleep. He felt his connection to her restored, and he could feel her pain.

Leia heard a voice call out, and she felt something. Leia felt some kind of magnetic pull toward the man. "Are you alright?" she asked as she looked down at the man that somehow looked familiar to her.

The man's eyes were moving rapidly behind his lids as Leia approached, and as she gently shook him, only to look up into eyes filled with pain and panic, with love and loss.

"Padme?" he asked, his voice groggy as he reached out for her Force signature. And that's when he recognized it. He had felt her Force signature before.

"Master Skywalker, are you alright?" Leia asked softly.

"It was just a dream," Anakin said, slowly.

Leia frowned softly, she had only just met this man, and yet, she felt drawn to this man, as if she had known him before. Leia shook her head as she listened to what he said. "Do Jedi have bad dreams?" she asked.

"No, they don't," Anakin said softly, "But I do," he said as he reached out and stroked her hair. Something about her reminded him of Padme. "My dreams almost always come true," he told her. He sighed, he felt like he could talk to her about anything. "I'm sorry about earlier, but it's been a long time since I've been around people who talk back."

"So you've met the Emperor's lapdog?" Leia asked with a chuckle.

Anakin frowned thoughtfully, "You could say we have a lot in common," he said, in a pained voice. Not many knew the truth of Vader, he seemingly appeared out of nowhere after the Empire had formed.

Leia's eyebrows shot up. She really couldn't see the similarities between the Hero With No Fear and the Emperor's Enforcer, but it really seemed to bother the Jedi. "What was your dream about?" Leia said, changing the subject.

Anakin levitated several objects, trying to calm himself. "It was about my wife," he said, as he sighed, even after so long it felt good to tell the truth, like a burden was being lifted off of his shoulders.

Leia looked at the man, though he was old enough to be her father, and she had never met him before he had waltzed into her prison looking every bit the hero he was, and she felt something for the man, some strange magnetic pull toward him.

"I've heard so many stories about you, but not one of them mentioned a wife," she said with a smile.

"I know," Anakin said, with a smile. "There were….are rules a Jedi is supposed to abide by, and I wasn't very good with rules." Anakin admitted.

"Neither was I," Leia admitted. "You have no idea how hard it was for me being Princess of Alderaan," she added. "They always expected me to look a certain way, and dress a certain way, and never, ever have a single hair out of place," she said as she sat down beside him. "But I would rather fly, or practice dueling, or combat than being a useless nothing," she said, in a fiery voice and Anakin smiled at her, the smile lighting up his face.

He chuckled at her, "You sound like my wife, except she thought that her diplomatic skills were more convincing than my skills with a lightsaber," he said. "You know," Anakin said, as he took her hand in his, looking down at her hand. It was so small, and he wondered if all girls had small hands. "Before I was separated from my angel, we were expecting a child," he said. "I thought we were having a daughter, but Padme was sure it was a son," he said. "You are very much like the child I would have wanted," he said with a frog in his voice.

Obi-Wan felt a stirring within the Force as he awoke slowly. He could feel them, Leia and Anakin, together. Obi-Wan shifted down the hall just in time to hear Anakin confess to Leia that she was everything he would have wanted in a child, and Obi-Wan's heart broke for him. Obi-Wan could practically see the Force swirling around the father and daughter duo. Though the girl looked like the late Senator, she had the talents of his former padawan, as well as the temperament.

"Was it another nightmare?" Obi-Wan asked as Anakin dropped Leia's hand as he noticed his master, and he blew out a frustrated breath.

"My dreams don't pass in time," he said tensely. "Almost every dream I've ever had has come true," he added.

"Why don't you go back to bed Leia, this is Jedi business," Obi-Wan said to Leia.

"Of course, General Kenobi," Leia said. "Good-night, General Kenobi, Master Skywalker," she said.

"You know, Anakin here was a General also," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shot him a look, "Leia, please call me Anakin. Sleep tight, Princess," he said, with a soft smile.

Leia nodded and excused the two men and pondered over the conversation she had had with the Hero With No Fear. There was something so familiar about Anakin Skywalker, and Leia was determined to figure out where she knew him from. It was almost like she could feel his presence. Leia felt more around him than she had around anybody else, except when she had been around the Emperor and Darth Vader, but with them it brought out negative feelings, with Anakin, she could feel the sorrow, the guilt, and the overwhelming compassion in his soul.


	6. Prince Vader

Prince Vader

Prince Vader was in his father's castle, Bast Castle, on his native home planet of Vjun. The Emperor had gifted his father the planet for his years of loyal service. Prince Vader had been groomed from birth to take over his father's place as the Emperor's Enforcer.

Prince Vader brushed his hair out of his eyes as he caught sight of his pale reflection in the mirror, his eyes were Sithly yellow and red, as he picked up his crimson blade and continued his training. Prince Vader was the only son of Darth Vader, and he reveled in the knowledge and the power it brought him.

When he was but a child, there had been several rescue missions in which Jedi and many members of the Rebellion had tried to kidnap him, which is why his father kept him away from the public as much as possible and why he might as well have been born with the Sithly yellow eyes that were his constant companion and a crimson blade in the other hand. Like his father, he hated all Jedi, but especially Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was responsible for his father being forever trapped beyond that suit, and the reason he and his father must serve the Emperor rather than rule but Prince Vader was growing stronger and stronger in the dark side, and one day they would overthrow him and rule the galaxy as they should.

Fondly, Prince Vader thought of the death of one of the last Jedi Masters of the Fallen Order. Truly, he was proud of his father for his part in Operation Knightfall. For his father to have bested so many Jedi spoke volumes of the power his father possessed. Prince Vader remembered when he had been no more than six and his eyes still held the blue color he had been born with, before they had turned to the color of his soul, the same as his father's.

Prince Vader remembered the crazed Jedi who spoke of doing this for his mother, that she would have never wanted her son to fall to darkness. Even before his father had arrived, Prince Vader had flared out with the Force trying to stay away from the strange Jedi woman. It hadn't been until his father had arrived that she had told him that she would have to take a different approach, and that his father had tainted him.

He had watched his father duel the Jedi master and Prince Vader had discovered how to Force choke the Jedi aiding in the death of the Jedi Master himself. It had been his first murder, but not his last. He remembered as he sliced through another droid, the dark feeling the past over him, and how his eyes had changed for the first time. It was a heady feeling, having the power over life and death, and one he had soon become addicted too. It was more addictive than any spice, the feeling of the Dark Side embracing him, and accepting him in a way nobody else ever would.

Prince Vader felt the Dark presence of his Father and a smile lit up his pale face, as the yellow receded slightly from his eyes. Flecks of blue speckled with the yellow could be seen. Prince Vader descended the stairs two at a time, in his excitement to see the machine that was his father.

Prince Vader was one of the few beings that knew the extent of his father's injuries, and here his Father was able to move around without his respirator. Luke watched as various Stormtroopers followed his Father's commands though his father hadn't spoken yet, he knew he was pleased to see him.

Prince Vader leaned against a column and waited for the Stormtroopers to leave him alone with his Father. Once Vader's helmet was off, Prince Vader approached him.

"I have a mission for you, my son," Darth Vader rasped and Prince Vader came closer, content with the simple joy he saw in his Father's face. Prince Vader was excited; he had never received a mission before.

"A prisoner escaped. You may have heard rumors about Prisoner X?" Darth Vader rasped, his voice quiet rather than the booming emulator.

"I have heard rumors," Prince Vader said, trying to keep the joy off his face.

"The task for you is rather simple, I need you to find him and bring him to me."

Prince Vader's face fell, "Father, that's a job for bounty hunters, not Sith," he complained.

"You aren't a Sith yet," his father countered.

"And you aren't the Emperor," Vader's son countered, with a cocky smile of his own.

"This is a task that no bounty hunter will be able to complete, I need you and your skills," Darth Vader admitted.

"Prisoner X was a Jedi," Darth Vader admitted. "And if you do as I ask, you will have completed your training, and together we will destroy the Emperor and take his place," Darth Vader said as he looked over his son.

Prince Vader's eyes glittered with hate, it had been a long time since he had had power over life and death, and no matter what his father said, he intended to face the Jedi, and once Prisoner X was destroyed he would face the Emperor alongside his father. "Tell me about the Jedi, Father," the Prince asked his father.

"This Jedi, my son, is unlike any you have ever faced before. He is very talented in the Force and he has experienced both the Light and the Dark."

"He is no match for me, Father," the son, responded, his lips curling into a sneer as if he could already taste the blood of his enemy.

"He was once called Skywalker," Darth Vader said, finally.

"What kind of name is Skywalker?" the Prince scoffed as he wondered where to find him. He knew the Force would lead him to him, as it had always been his guide. "Are you afraid, Father?" he asked suddenly.

"No Father could have ever been prouder of a son than you," Darth Vader said standing, "You are all I have in the world, and the possibility of losing you would feel me with great sadness, but I am confident in your abilities, son, and in the Dark Side. It will not fail me, you will not fail me, you never had," he said, and Darth Vader wrapped his arms around his only child. "Be careful, my son," he said.

The Prince returned his hug before looking at him and quirking his eyebrows. "Don't you mean be mindful?" he asked.

"No, there is more between us than the Jedi or the Sith can comprehend. We share blood, and I intend to have you return to my side, or Force help the Galaxy," he said with a sigh. "May the Force serve you well," he said.

"The Force will always serve me," the Prince responded as he dashed upstairs to pack and he brought his faithful droid with him: BB8. Prince Vader saluted as he turned and got into his TIE fighter setting his destination to the now extinct Alderaan. It was as good as place as any to start.


	7. Chapter 7

The Reason

Emperor Palpatine was displeased, most displeased in his apprentice. Though he had yet to admit his failure to him, Darth Sidious could foresee it. His third apprentice was not the apprentice he had been promised. He had thought having the strong Clone of the Chosen One would make a fine substitute for the Chosen One, but even though the Clone could use the Force, he was a poor substitute indeed.

Though the Emperor knew the secret of time- travel he hesitated to make that trip again, especially with the Chosen One on the loose, he doubted he would succeed as he had before. He remembered very clearly the first time Anakin Skywalker had tried to apprehend him, with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan at his sides, and how he had nearly slipped into a watery grave. It was only his knowledge of the Dark Side that had saved his head from being chopped off by Kenobi, and then he was nearly chopped in half but Skywalker's blue blade. Even as he projected Sith lightning, and Jinn had wielded his blade in defense protecting both Skywalker and Kenobi from the damages of his lightning.

Left without a choice, Palpatine had grabbed a crystal in his pocket and leapt seemingly to his death, but he hadn't died, he had gone back to change things. He had to delay the meeting between Anakin and the Jedi as much as possible, and do all that he could to ruin their relationships. It was in the Force-their deep seated relationships. If he could get Qui-Gon out of the way, then he could step into the spot that Qui-Gon would lead vacant and he could easily destroy or turn the Chosen One.

The so-called Chosen One would become a Sith. Their savoir would become his Enforcer. But Palpatine would leave nothing to chance. While using the Dark Side, he encouraged Obi-Wan's feeling of jealously and abandonment over the boy, when before Obi-Wan had been excited to meet the prophesized Chosen One, and had championed him from the beginning. This time, Obi-Wan meet Anakin with a sense of wary jealously.

But he still needed someone to train the boy. Palpatine didn't have the time to instruct a kid in the ways of the Force. But he was there to nurture Anakin's feelings. To stroke his ego and without Qui-Gon as a champion to set him apart from the Jedi.

Once Qui-Gon was out of the picture, he had to destroy or turn Dooku. He knew that Skywalker had learned a lot of his combat prowless from the old Jedi Master, and that all four of them were fiercely protective on one another. And then there was Senator Amidala. With Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan as Anakin's champions, they had accepted Anakin's marriage and children. The Jedi had opened their eyes and hadn't stayed complacent, yet that was what he needed.

After the conversion of Master Dooku and with Anakin's hand, he made a clone of the Chosen One, just in case, and it had come in handy. He had been able to shorten the time span of the Clone Wars from six years to just three.

Darth Vader had Anakin's memories, or at least until Tyrannous had cut off his hand. He had never thought that Qui-Gon's death would serve as a dual-edged sword, leading one of the greatest duelist in the Galaxy to his side, but it had. Palpatine was most pleased with the results. He made sure that Anakin's memories were unhappy, sending Tyrannous to set up the kidnap and torture of Anakin's own mother. But everything that he had done, hadn't turned the Chosen One to his side, as he had hoped. Even though he had felt him touch the Dark Side, he had rejected it before he met up with Tyrannous.

He knew that the Chosen One could have bested the Clone, it was the surprise and the Clones that had allowed his last apprentice to have the final hand. And in the waning days of the Republic he had given his apprentice a free reign, allowing him to tarnish Skywalker's reputation.

Even Darth Vader had his faults. Apparently, he had his child, and the clones he was raising. Skywalker had ruined his apprentice, and he was salvaging the most he could from his apprentice Perhaps, Prince Vader would be a suitable replacement for his father. He was eager to see how the crowned Prince did with the assignment from his father.

He had made the best of his plans, and if he changed things again, he could lose his Empire, and that wasn't a chance he was willing to take. He had gotten enough people out of the way, and this time he had won. Whether it was death or prison, he had won.

He enjoyed torturing the former Senator, though she was right even though Darth Vader was but a clone of Anakin Skywalker, it was clear that he still had attachments and he wasn't sure how Darth Vader would react if he ended her life or that or the Tortuga padawan.

Emperor Palpatine began to meditate on the future of his Galaxy. Somewhere out there there was a blinding light, a light that needed to be snuffed out and quickly. A light like that brought danger to his Empire. He must find the source and he must destroy it. The only reason Skywalker lived was that Palpatine feared that with his death, Vader would lose his powers, and he wasn't yet ready to take on a new apprentice. Once Prince Vader was his then he would see to the death of Skywalker.

Palpatine thought of Yoda and wondered how many of them had no clue of Prisoner X, he also wondered where he would go. He needed to be brought back to the tower as soon as possible. Palpatine contacted his bounties and place a ten million credit reward for his capture, though Skywalker must be alive. He was no good to him dead. Soon, he knew the erratic prisoner would be returned. He could not hide his face and identity forever.


	8. Twin Sons

Twin Suns 

In the morning, Leia found the Jedi meditating when she awoke. The small hut wasn't the worst place she had ever slept in, being a member of the Rebel Alliance, and Leia felt that she could trust the Jedi, especially Skywalker.

She watched as those blue eyes swung in her direction, opening as she entered the room. "I have somewhere to go," Anakin said, softly as he closed his eyes again. "Do you have some kind of transport?" he asked his old mentor.

"Most days I just walk," he said and Anakin nodded, though he felt the pull of flying, of driving, of just losing himself in flight. It seemed like it had always been a part of him, and especially after all those years of isolation, it was something he needed. Anakin began his walk toward the Lars homestead, where his mother had been buried. It wasn't something he had talked about, it wasn't even something he had let Ahsoka know, even after all her questioning.

"Anakin, I need to tell you something," Obi-Wan said, as they got close. Anakin wasn't stopping by the house as he continued to the graveyard. Anakin swung his eyes to his former mentor. "It's about your son," he said, and Anakin smiled, his face lighting up as he thought of his child.

"Padme died in childbirth," Obi-Wan finally told him, "But before she died, she gave you a son. I didn't know what to do," he continued. "I thought you were lost to the Dark Side, Padme was dead, and I had failed you. I couldn't take the chance of failing again, he's to be the Last of the Jedi," Obi-Wan continued.

"To be a Jedi is a lonely road, and a hard one," Anakin stated.

"I gave him to your stepbrother. Luke is here," Obi-Wan continued.

"Luke?" Anakin questioned, as he remembered how he and Padme had discussed names, and a smile tugged on his lips. "I AM a Father," he said, in a voice that was so filled with wonder that Leia wondered if she was intruding on a tender moment.

"Padme is alive, Obi-Wan," he told his friend, "And I'm going to find her," he said, determinedly. "But first, I want my son," he said as he detoured from the gravesite and toward the main house. Obi-Wan went ahead, and knocked on the door.

"Ben Kenobi, I thought I told you to stay away. You gave Luke to us, and he's ours to raise," Owen said, folding his arms over his chest. "I am his guardian, and I won't see you ruin Luke, the way the Jedi ruined Anakin," he said.

"Actually, Owen," Anakin said, with a tight smile. "I demand to see my son," he said, his hand tightening into a fist, though it remained at his side.

"I have been his father for fifteen years, you can't just stop by and decide you are ready to be a Father. Besides, I thought you were dead."

"Rumors of my demise have been greatly exaggerated," Anakin said, waving away the comments. "I would never turn my back on my family," he said, instead.

"It wouldn't be the first time, would it?" Owen retorted.

Anakin's face paled, and his jaw tightened. "Owen," Obi-Wan stepped in, "You can't still blame Anakin for what happened to Shmni?" he said softly.

"No, I don't blame Anakin, personally, I blame the Jedi, but it looks like the Galaxy doesn't have to worry about them anymore, do they? If he hadn't gone with the Jedi, Mom would still be here, and so would Dad," he said, stubbornly.

A voice from the background was heard, "Owen, come inside, you are letting the cold air out," they heard and Anakin vaguely remembered Owen's girlfriend. Padme had talked about her some. Anakin thought she may have kept in contact with her.

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Leia followed Owen inside.

"You look just like your mother," Beru said, turning to Leia. "I'll just go get your brother," Beru said as she called for Luke.

A few minutes later, a fifteen year old boy with sandy blonde hair and clear blue eyes arrived as Leia looked at Beru and Anakin reached out to Obi-Wan through their bond.

'What is Beru talking about?'

'We'll talk about it later, Anakin,' Obi-Wan said as they turned their eyes on Luke.


	9. Chapter 9

The Chosen Son

Anakin's eyes met the Skywalker blue of his son's and a quiet peace stole over him, that he hadn't felt since the last time he had been around his wife. Luke's presence was soothing, it was like a balm on his sunburn.

Luke had felt a stirring since the day before, but he had been taught by his aunt and uncle to ignore such feelings. Hope lit his eyes as he saw a beautiful dark haired girl, and older man with gray eyes, and a man who was older than him, old enough to be his father that drew his gaze the most. It was as if there was a magnet pulling Luke's attention to him. The man was dressed all in black, and that in itself was unusual in the Tattooine heat. The man had a slight smirk that morphed into a smile that lit up his entire face as he looked at Luke and Luke looked back.

"Hello, Luke," Anakin said, carefully, savoring the experience of addressing his child for the first time. "Do you know who I am?" he asked. Luke shook his head from side to side, shyly and Anakin smiled wider. "It seems introductions are long overdue," he said, as he darted his eyes to Obi-Wan and Leia.

"I don't think this is necessary," Owen said, as he put his hand on his hips. "Why don't you fly away to some distant star? The Lars family doesn't need you," Owen all but commanded, but Anakin wasn't taking commands from anybody.

"This is Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, who has always been the greatest Jedi there ever was," he said as Owen snorted and Beru laid a hand on his shoulder as tears filled her eyes. "And with me is Leia Organa of the House of Alderaan," he said as he smiled at Leia. "And I am Jedi Knight, Anakin Skywalker at your service," he said with a flourish.

Luke's eyes widened and lit up and then darkened. "Uncle Owen, you said my father died," he said, looking from his father to his uncle.

"Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated," Anakin said with a grin. "Get your things, son. You were meant for bigger things than being a moisture farmer," he told him.

Luke hesitated. "I always dreamed you would come for me," he said, and Anakin's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm here, son," Anakin said as he did the only thing he knew to do, he reached out and hugged him. "I will always be here for you," he said, as he blinked away tears.

Obi-Wan could feel Anakin's erratic emotions, and hoped he had done the right thing. There was so much that Anakin still did not realize, but reuniting Anakin and Luke had always been a dream of his, no matter how far-fetched it seemed. And Anakin was right, the son of his padawan was meant for more than moisture farming.

"Owen, I want to thank you for taking care of Anakin's son," Obi-Wan began as Owen waved him away and Beru quietly went to grab some things for him. "We have to let him go," she said as her eyes filled with tears. It was the closest thing to a child that she had.

Anakin couldn't take his eyes off of Luke as he looked for himself and Padme within his child. He had her nose, he thought, but his own blondish hair and blue eyes, and his hands. He had Padme's small stature and his mother's chin. He was perfect, he thought, absolutely perfect. Even as he thought that, his eyes drifted to Leia.

Padme was right, their child had been a boy. Then, why did he still feel so strongly that it was a girl? He had to rescue Luke's mother and his padawan. Artoo beeped at his heels, alerting him out of his thoughts as their party received its newest member.

"Dad, can I call you Dad?" Luke asked.

"Sure thing, kid," Anakin responded with a grin.

"Did you navigate a space freighter?" he asked. Anakin shot Obi-Wan a look and Obi-Wan shrugged.

"I was kind of famous during the war, I may have navigated a freighter or two, but I wouldn't say that was the biggest accomplishment of your old man," he said with a grin, as they walked back to Obi-Wan's hut. Suddenly, Anakin felt a warning from the Force. "Get Luke and Leia out of here," he told Obi-Wan, moments after pushing Luke to the ground. Anakin force leapt behind the sinister man in a dark hood.

The man's face was covered, but the smile was sinister and dark. It was the smile of a Sith.

"I'm not leaving you, Dad," he heard behind him, and with a mild tug of the Force he had pushed his son along.

Luke wasn't sure how he had been pushed as he looked back at his father and the man in the dark cape. "Who is that?" he asked Obi-Wan.

"A Sith," Obi-Wan said with a loud sigh. "The enemy of the Jedi," he explained further.

"Will Dad be okay?" he asked, worriedly, he had just got him back.

"I'm sure he will," Leia said, feeling protective of him. "You know he rescued me from prison, and he stole Darth Vader's flagship. I've never seen anything more daring," she said, as she squeezed his shoulder reassuring.

"Anakin has a way of making the impossible seem merely difficult. He has never let me down, the Force has always been with him," Obi-Wan said.

Anakin's blue eyes met the yellow of the Sith and the cyan blade at his side came to life, clashing a colliding with the blood-red colored lightsaber of the Sith.

"Skywalker," the voice snarled. "I could feel your stench half-way across the galaxy."

"Funny," Anakin quipped, "Your presence isn't nearly powerful enough," he said. "Did you get the low end of the midiclorians?" he asked, with satisfaction when the swings became more powerful. But despite years not practicing his skills, they were as sharp as ever, as he met the Sith blow for blow, reading his next move before he even made it.

There was something about this Sith that made Anakin hold back, and he just hoped it wasn't Darth Vader. But Darth Vader was in a suit, wasn't he?

"You are a traitor," the voice shrieked at him.

Anakin shoulder rolling his shoulder as he parried another blow and sidestepped a blow to his shoulder.

"I have heard that before," he said. "Wrong place, wrong time," he added. Nothing seemed to faze Anakin as he parried blow after blow, going high when his opponent aimed low and going low when he aimed high. It was a dance that seemed well choreographed, though his opponent was getting increasingly frustrated at not being able to take Anakin out immediately.

The man's breathing was getting deeper. "Stop toying with me and fight," he growled.

"Now, why would I want to do that," Anakin asked, leaping high and coming down inches from the blade as he jabbed high. "You might lose a limb, and I know first-hand how painful that can be, let's try to keep all our limbs intact, shall we?" Anakin added glibly.

"You will lose more than a limb when I finish with you," came the snarl.

"Only two there are," Anakin repeated. "I would assume you would be the apprentice," he added.

Anakin added a Force push and his opponent reached out with electricity, but Anakin had seen it coming and brought up his lightsaber to block it. "I was wondering when you would try that," he added. Anakin felt a shift, and knew that the Stormtroopers were on their way, and that he couldn't fight them all on his own, so he gathered up the sand with the force and started swirling it, creating his own sandstorm as he slipped away.

One thing was sure, they had to get away from here and fast. Anakin would not risk the life of those he loved, even if he had enjoyed baiting the Sith.


	10. Boss

Meeting with the Boss

Darth Vader had watched his son leave two standard weeks ago, and now he was being summoned by his master, The Emperor, to talk about the new plans for his Empire. Specifically, how to keep out the Rebels.

"I think I'm going to build a Great wall," he told Darth Vader finally. Darth Vader swung his helmet to look questioningly at his master. Didn't he understand that the Rebels existed on many planets, and that they could easily fly over such a structure.

"It's going to be YUGE!" he said, excitedly. "No wall will be bigger than mine, The Nomidians are going to look at my wall and say there's a wall."

"But Master, the Nomideians live in caves," Darth Vader couldn't help but say.

"My people will realize that only I can save them from…..these terrorists," he added,

"Master, the Rebels can fly over the wall, no matter how big we build it," Darth Vader said reasonably.

"What do you know?" the Emperor said with a sneer. "I'm in charge here. I know more about the Rebels that the Generals do. In fact," he said getting excited, "I know more about the Rebels than the Rebels do."

"Master, that's impossible."

"Don't tell me what's impossible. Don't forget who made your existence possible, without me Vader, just where would you be, who would you be? Some pitiful fool playing dutiful Jedi to those traitors. You owe me your life," he said, as electricity shot out of his fingers. "You dare to question me. You can't even destroy the Rebellion. You are lucky I don't replace you with a younger model," he added as he cackled. "Get up, Vader," he added as Darth Vader weakly got up on legs that shook from the effort.

Contrary to what many people thought, he wasn't evil. He was the Clone of Anakin Skywalker. He had been the Emperor's Plan B. Anakin had been supposed to join the Emperor, but the Emperor never did anything without a back-up plan. After the fight, Count Dooku had had with Padawan Skywalker, he had ceased his hand and the Emperor had used it to Clone Anakin. That was how Darth Vader came into existence. He had more in common with the Clones than they realized.

He got along well with the Clones and he had all of Anakin's memories up until Genosis. He had even pretended to be Anakin on many occasions, fooling his Master and his young bride.

It wasn't Padme though that Darth Vader had loved but there was someone else. Emperor Palpatine had always been his greatest friend, but as he looked at him now, he didn't seem like the powerful man he had been. He looked small and petty to him. The Emperor lately did nothing but complain about how he could save the world from aliens. He tormented and ridiculed his colleagues even though they seemed to jump over themselves trying to please the Emperor. They even complimented him on having huge hands.

He had seen the Emperor electrocute someone to death for daring to suggest that he had small hands. The Emperor had immediately called a press conference to discuss his hand size. Darth Vader had truly believed in Emperor Palpatine's cause. That he could make the Galaxy a safer place, how had he gotten it so wrong? He had helped the Emperor rise to power, and now he was actually sorry. This wasn't the man he knew, and this wasn't what the Galaxy needed right now. It was almost time for Darth Vader and his son to take control. In no time the Galaxy would be completely united against the Empror, and Darth Vader and his son would see that the Galaxy was back on course.


End file.
